


A Battle of Brains and Brawn

by novocaine_sea



Series: Akaashi Rare Pair Week 2017! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, Fighting, M/M, My Hero Academia AU, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: Day 2: CrossoverAkaashi tells Iwaizumi not to go easy on him in their one-on-one battle and the thought hadn't even crossed Iwaizumi's mind. He could win before Akaashi even had the chance to get a hold of him, couldn't he?





	A Battle of Brains and Brawn

**Author's Note:**

> I've been like neck deep in BNHA lately so this was a no brainer! Hope you enjoy~

“I don’t want you to go easy on me.” 

Iwaizumi looked up as Akaashi entered the room. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his UA gym uniform and he was gazing directly at Iwaizumi. Akaashi’s eyes were their normal, steel blue color, showing that his quirk was not activated.

“If I don’t go easy on you, I’ll win automatically.” Iwaizumi explained, turning his nose up at Akaashi. “Aren’t you supposed to be in a different room right now?”

The corner of Akaashi’s lips quirked up in a smirk. “You think you can beat me?” He ignored Iwaizumi’s questions.

Iwaizumi grinned crookedly and crossed his arms over his chest. Unlike Akaashi, his uniform didn’t have sleeves. It hadn’t come like that but once he had activated his own quirk they had ripped off in shreds. Iwaizumi liked having the extra room to move his muscles and Akaashi sure wasn’t complaining about the sight. 

“I think I can. I know everything about you Keiji, don’t forget that.” 

When their names had appeared beside each other in the bracket when the one-on-one battles were announced, everyone in their class including themselves knew it would be an interesting fight. Dating somebody in their class gave them the advantage of knowing everything about each other, including their quirks. How they worked, if there were any limits to how they used it, so on and so forth. Because they knew each other and the other’s quirk so well, it would be their greatest disadvantage.

Akaashi would know what moves to dodge and how to dodge them; Iwaizumi would know not to look directly at Akaashi’s face. Any glimpse at his eyes and Iwaizumi was done for. Go figure that Akaashi’s eyes are what had drawn Iwaizumi to him in the first place.

Akaashi let out a real laugh, a rare occurrence. “Hm, okay. Good luck Hajime.” The door clicked shut behind him and Iwaizumi exhaled, laying his forehead into the crevice of his arms folded on the table. He knew that their fight was only moments away, Tendou Satori from their class and Yachi Hitoka from Class 1-B’s fight most likely nearing an end. Iwaizumi knew there was no way that Tendou wouldn’t win after seeing the trembling blonde girl.

Iwaizumi was actually kind of nervous for his battle as he walked out onto the field. Ukai Sensei was announcing them as they stepped onto the concrete they would battle on. Iwaizumi tried to put on his brave smile as he looked to Akaashi and around the stands. Akaashi’s expression was as cool as ice. The crowd was cheering wildly.

Akaashi tilted his head to the side. “Don’t underestimate me, Hajime.” He said lowly.

Iwaizumi cracked his knuckles and his neck and huffed a laugh. “Never baby.” 

“Start!!” Ukai shouted into the mic. 

Iwaizumi smirked and moved his arms to the side, limbs instantly bulging even more than they already did. He wasn’t super strong for nothing, as his quirk was literally called Strength. He can make himself even stronger with a blink of an eye! 

From above, it looked as if Iwaizumi would have the advantage in this fight. He was the physical side of this couple, big muscles and stereotypical washboard abs making him the likely winner. Akaashi was lithe and didn’t look as if he had an ounce of muscle on him. The only thing he had going for him was his height; he was only an inch or two taller than Iwaizumi.

However, in a blink of an eye, Akaashi could completely overtake you. His quirk? Persuasion. That’s right, Akaashi’s got mind control and everybody in the audience was none the wiser, considering he hadn’t used it during the other rounds of the Sports Festival. Many people had pondered how he had gotten this far without showcasing his quirk.

“Hajime.” Akaashi taunted as he dodged Iwaizumi right hand swing. Iwaizumi always started off with his right hand and then went with a left handed uppercut.

Iwaizumi snarled and skidded to a stop. Whenever his quirk was activated, his reaction time was a bit slow. He knew if he could just land a hit then he would blow Akaashi right out of bounds and he would win. Akaashi was fast though, despite not having a quirk that did anything for his speed.

“Don’t you want to look at me?” Akaashi teased, walking towards him. “I know how much you love my eyes. They should be all blue by now.” 

It was tempting, but Iwaizumi wasn’t going to fall for it. He had succumbed to it in the past but not today. This was his chance to win, to prove himself to the pros. 

“Not a chance.” Iwaizumi declared as he charged forward, head poised downwards and focusing on Akaashi’s feet. He saw Akaashi side step but he was a little quicker, spinning around in order to tackle Akaashi around the legs. Both of them crashed into the ground and Akaashi wheezed, the wind knocked out of him under Iwaizumi’s weight. He hastily pushed at Iwaizumi’s forehead, which was digging into his abdomen, trying to get him to look up but it was no use.

Iwaizumi could tell by Akaashi’s frantic movements that he was struggling. His palm slipped in the sweat on Iwaizumi’s forehead and if he could just keep Akaashi pinned he would win.

“Hajime…” Akaashi sputtered. He sounded like he was being choked. Iwaizumi realized then that his elbow was digging heavily into Akaashi’s stomach.

When moving to allow Akaashi to breathe, he made the mistake of glancing up right into Akaashi’s face. His teeth were grit and he clawed at Iwaizumi’s arm to get him off. A smirk appeared on Akaashi’s face as he stopped struggling, compelling Iwaizumi with his arms.

Iwaizumi felt it wash over him slowly. It was a numbing feeling and he tried to resist but there was no use. Within a second his mind was blank and there was nothing. 

“Get off.” Akaashi commanded. Iwaizumi lifted off of him and stood up straight facing him. Akaashi stood and brushed himself off. He could take all the time he wanted now.

“It seems as if something has happened to Iwaizumi!” Ukai cried from above. Akaashi smirked again and grabbed the front of Iwaizumi’s shirt, bringing their faces close together. If only Ukai Sensei even knew. Well, of course he did he knew all about the students’ quirks. 

“It’s not a fight without a couple of bruises.” Akaashi mused and headbutted him, both of them staggering back. Akaashi rubbed his forehead, surprised at the force within him that slammed himself into his boyfriend. Iwaizumi’s head was as tough as steel when his quirk was activated so he should not be so surprised that it hurt.

“Punch me.” Akaashi demanded. He would never admit out loud that it was one of his greatest fantasies to be punched in the face by Iwaizumi. Now he could fulfill that fantasy.

Akaashi curled his fist at the same time Iwaizumi swung and punched him in the face with all his might, sending Akaashi skidding across the ring on his side. He hadn’t even had the chance to hit Iwaizumi. Being punched by Iwaizumi hurt more than expected and as he sat up he spit out some blood that was trickling out of the corner of his mouth. He was going to have a nasty bruise in the morning.

“Oh!! And Akaashi goes down! But Iwaizumi is just standing there!” Ukai cried. 

Akaashi wiped his mouth and stalked over to Iwaizumi, standing in front of him. He figured he better get a move on.

“Walk out of bounds.” Akaashi whispered and shoved his hands into his pockets, watching Iwaizumi walk stiffly towards the white line. 

Akaashi wanted to play a little more though so he called  _ stop! _ making Iwaizumi freeze right before the out of bounds line and turn around to face him. His face was still devoid of any emotion. Akaashi punched him in the face for good measure, wanting to put his mark on Iwaizumi. Of course it wasn’t strong enough to make him bleed but Akaashi didn’t have super strength. 

With the punch, Iwaizumi staggered out of bounds and Akaashi released him from his control. Iwaizumi blinked a few times and shook his hand. 

“And… And Akaashi Keiji wins!” Ukai announced shakily. The crowd was quiet for a moment before erupting into hesitant applause. Nobody really knew what had just happened, unaware of Akaashi until just now. He had faded into the background in the previous games.

Akaashi spit out more blood. “You hit me pretty hard.”

Iwaizumi was still a bit dazed. He remember practically suffocating Akaashi and then… nothing. And now he had lost. Unbelievable. 

“I hit you?” Iwaizumi asked.

“I asked you to.” Akaashi tapped his cheek. “I told you not to go easy on me and yet you looked at me anyway. It was kind of lame. You’re just too soft.”

Akaashi walked past him and Iwaizumi curled his fists at his side. 

“Next time, Keiji.” Iwaizumi challenged through grit teeth.

Akaashi looked over his shoulder. “Is that a promise?”

“It’s a promise and a challenge.” Iwaizumi nodded. 

Akaashi laughed a little and walked away. He was going to get checked out by the nurse before going onto his second battle with Tsukishima. Iwaizumi made his way back to the stands, having no real injuries. He fell into his seat beside Kuroo with a sigh. The black haired boy clapped him on the back and said nothing more.

A little later, Iwaizumi would deny feeling a little bit smug when Akaashi was beaten by Tsukishima less than a minute into their fight. He felt better about losing after that.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://novocaine-sea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
